


Listen to your heart

by Chiarenski



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU!larry, Based on a Tumblr Post, F/F, M/M, Organs, Other, brain!Louis, heart!Harry, yup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 03:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10608033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiarenski/pseuds/Chiarenski
Summary: Harry is a heart and says yes. Louis is a brain and says no.





	

One evening in October, Claire and Eve met with mutual friends in a nightclub. Claire and her friends were sitting on the sidewalk, waiting for the other girl to arrive. As soon as Claire had noticed her, walking up towards them, she thought “she’s the most beautiful girl I’ve ever seen”. When Claire had to introduce herself, _Harry_ began to beat in her _chest_ , in a way he had never done before. _Louis_ ignored him, he didn’t bother at all inside her _skull_ , and he rather began to prepare words and phrases that she could pronounce.

The music inside the nightclub was too loud to talk, there were too many people crowded there, and it became impossible to have fun after the first half hour they spent there. So, a few cocktails and a few hours later, Claire and Eve were sitting close in the garden outdoor.

Louis couldn’t do _their_ work as he wanted, he was confused thanks to the alcohol Claire had ingested. He wanted to maintain a certain detachment from Eve. He didn’t want Claire to show interest for the other girl. Claire shouldn’t had cared about the way Eve seemed to look at her, the way Eve seemed to flirt with her, Eve’s random compliments, the way Eve placed a hand on her knee. Louis didn’t want Claire to suffer. That was it.

Harry kept beating in her chest and giggling about Louis and the thoughts he was creating in that _head_. Harry found him funny in those circumstances, he was so irrational. It only took a drop of alcohol, and for Harry it was easier to get along with Louis, because he was more irrational, more like me. In those circumstances, Louis didn’t care about _reason_ , about consequences, he was more _instinctive_ , and above all, he let himself trust her _heart_. Harry wished that their relationship was always like that.

When Eve announced to the group that her father had come to pick her up and had to leave, Harry pawed and he made Louis shook to. They both agreed that Claire couldn’t lose that moment, and so they made Claire ask for Eve’s phone number.

“Nice teamwork!” Louis said, happy as ever.

“I wish it were always like that,” Harry sighed.

The next day, the situation returned to normal. Harry and Louis had a fight, they always had one in those situations. They spent a long time discussing whether to write a message to Eve or not.

“Just give me a reason why texting her would be a mistake,” Harry challenged him.

Louis snorted. “Uhm, maybe she doesn’t even remember Claire? They drank last night. Maybe she isn’t interested in Claire! Or she’s already committed to someone! Or maybe she hates her!”

“You saw those looks too. I highly doubt that that wasn’t interest.”

Sometimes Louis thought that it would be nice to be a heart like Harry, because he admired him being pure, sincere, and irrational. “It’s not that simple, ok? Claire might get hurt. And with her, you too.”

“If you don’t let her go once in a while, she’ll never find love.”

Louis was desperate. He knew that Harry was right, but he also knew that there was a chance of hurting someone. Louis just wanted to protect him, but he didn’t know how to protect him from certain threats.

“You're a hopeless romantic. I don’t know what to do with you, I don’t know how to make you understand that it's too risky! Every time it happens I try to make you understand, but you're too stubborn, and every time you end up getting hurt because of me.”

“And you're too firm, you think too much about problems that aren’t real,” said Harry.

“I want to be better, and I don’t want you to suffer ever again.”

“You're doing a great job, Louis. Pain is essential to personal growth, it is normal. Claire will never grow up if you don’t make decide sometimes.”  
Louis sighed.

Eve replied to Claire’s message just a few moments later.

“What did I tell you?” Harry chuckled.

 “Please, Harry, don’t fool yourself so quickly.”

Claire and Eve spent a month getting to know each other, between texts and dates in the afternoon, when they didn’t have to study. They talked about common interests, fears, dreams, about everything they felt like sharing. It had been a busy month for Harry: it was already difficult to persuade Louis to do the simpler things. But to persuade him about letting Claire admit her feelings to Eve, it had been like telling him to let her climb Mount Everest. Claire was in love with Eve, there was no doubt in that, but there wasn’t certainty that it was same for the other girl.

Louis was terrified of the idea about Claire expressing her love. He felt that Harry was happier since Claire found Eve, but he didn’t want to make him feel bad, he didn’t want him to break. He was afraid of what could happen to him. Louis loved Harry too much, and he couldn’t bear to see him suffer. It had happened before, and it was terrible. He had promised himself to not let that happen again. “I swear I'll always protect you. I failed this time, but I promise that I won’t make any of these stupid decisions anymore. I love you too much,” Louis said to Harry last time.

The moment when Claire admitted her feelings to Eve, it came when Harry least expected it. It was spring. The girls were sitting on a bench in the city centre. Louis made a quick and unexpected decision: he let Claire’s face get close to Eve’s face. They looked at each other for a second, then Claire leaned in for a kiss. Eve smiled and returned their first kiss.

Harry hadn’t expected that. He was pounding in Claire’s chest. Louis had done that for him, he agreed to open up to love.

“If you go on beating like that, you're going to explode, and this will be a waste of time,” Louis joked.

Harry knew what Louis was still thinking: which doubts still remained in that mind, that he was still afraid about screwing up everything, that that happiness wasn’t certain. But he also knew that Louis trusted him. That was enough love for him.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know, ok? I wrote this last year and today I've thought "why not translate it in English and post it on AO3?" Yup, I suck at English since it isn't my native language, so please don't be mad and please free to correct me. RIP English verbs.


End file.
